Tout ça, c'est ta faute
by TheLittleUnicorn
Summary: Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de ces moments de joie mais également de la souffrance et de la trahison. Je me souviens de comment je t'ai aimé… et de combien je te hais désormais. Et tout ça Mathieu, c'est de ta faute… OS – Maître Panda
**Hello, hello tout le monde :D**

 **Alors me revoilà avec un nouvel OS! Et cette fois, pas de shipping ni de lemon XD. Et oui, on va d'un coté beaucoup plus psychologique pour cette fic.**

 **Cette dernière est super importante pour moi, puisque que c'est l'idée de base de ce OS qui m'a donné envie de recommencer à écrire.**

 **J'ai été beaucoup inspirée en réécoutant l'épisode 86 de SLG et, en particulier, le moment dans l'asile. Je me suis attardée au fait que, au début de cette cinématique, on voit Mathieu qui regarde ses quatre personnalités (Patron, Hippie, Geek et Panda) mais que, plus tard dans l'extrait, il ne reste que les trois originels. Puis, en réécoutant l'instant Panda à la fin de l'épisode, j'en suis venue à me demander ce qu'y s'était passé dans l'asile, du coté de Maître Panda, et comment cela l'avait affecté. Et boum! L'inspiration pour ce OS est arrivée. Bien sûr, l'histoire finale a été bonifiée, mais vous avez les bases :P**

 **Donc, pas vraiment de warning pour ce OS, à part peut-être que certaines parties sont un peu angsty… mais vraiment rien de trop intense, de violent ou de graphique.**

 **Je tiens à remercier cybou-chan et lilou-moi pour m'avoir encouragée tout le long de l'écriture de ce OS. Dieu sait qu'il ne s'est pas écrit en un jour et je ne saurais assez vous remercier les filles pour m'avoir soutenue et conseillée durant cette longue période. Je vous aime et vous le savez 3.** **Oh, et allez tous lire ce qu'elles écrivent parce que, sérieux, c'est trop bien et ça déchire ^^**

 **Un gros merci aussi à ma maman d'avoir accepté d'être ma Bêta-Reader et d'avoir aidé à corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographe qui vous auraient autrement piqué les yeux :P**

 **Oh et avant que j'oublie…**

 **Disclaimer** **: Alors, comme on le sait tous, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et ce dernier s'appartient à lui-même. S'il lui advenait de faire un tour par ici (coucou Mathieu!) et que cette histoire le dérange, je m'engage à la supprimer aussitôt.**

 **Un jour, je vous promets, j'arriverai à faire une NDA qui ne fait pas 20 km de long XD**

 **Aller, maintenant je me tais et Enjoie.**

* * *

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Sa première apparition dans l'émission. Oh, elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais ça avait suffi à le remplir de bonheur. Pour la première fois, Maître Panda s'était senti exister. Il en avait aussitôt voulu plus et, quelques épisodes plus tard, son souhait avait été exaucé. Il s'était mis à apparaître dans certains épisodes, y allant d'une chanson par ci et d'une intervention par là. Chaque fois, l'ursidé ressentait la même joie intense et rêvait d'avoir un jour sa place bien à lui dans l'émission.

Puis, était arrivée la quatrième saison et, avec elle, un nouveau segment de fin d'émission. L'Instant Panda, son segment juste à lui, où il pourrait laisser ses talents de chanteur épater le public, et ce, à chaque épisode de Salut Les Geeks. À l'annonce de la nouvelle, le chanteur en avait littéralement sauté de joie, si heureux de pouvoir enfin contribuer de façon régulière à l'émission qui l'avait vu grandir.

Avec une place plus importante dans l'émission, venait aussi une place dans la famille de déjantés qui la constituait. Et bien sûr, le Panda avait dû s'ajuster à certains des ses membres.

Le Patron était le premier qui l'avait approché, à coup de remarques pour le moins explicites. Vulgaire, pervers et violent, rien ne semblait trop extrême pour le criminel, qui ne se gênait pas pour dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

Puis, tout à l'inverse de l'homme en noir, on trouvait le petit Geek. Toujours victime de tout et plutôt pleurnichard, l'ursidé l'avait d'abord pris en pitié avant de finir, à son tour, par être excédé par sa faiblesse de caractère.

Il y avait également le Hippie, avec qui le Panda s'entendait plutôt bien. Bien que toujours défoncé sur quelques substances que ce soit, il savait faire preuve d'une belle créativité et d'une philosophie qui plaisaient beaucoup au chanteur.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup croisé le Prof et la Fille, qui s'étaient faits plus discrets après son arrivée régulière dans l'émission. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, le scientifique semblait toujours parti dans des théories complètement loufoques, qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui, et la Fille pouvait parler des heures sans s'arrêter, aussi inintéressant le sujet soit-il.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Mathieu. Maître Panda adorait le présentateur de SLG, même s'il pouvait parfois se révéler très dur avec eux. Après tout, c'était grâce à ce dernier si le chanteur avait enfin trouvé sa raison d'être et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Le jeune homme avait su voir le potentiel qui sommeillait en lui et lui avait offert ce qu'il avait toujours cherché : Une famille et une chance de faire valoir ses talents. De plus, son segment en fin d'émission et sa place grandissante prouvaient bien que Mathieu voyait et appréciait sa valeur, n'est-ce pas?

Et puis, malgré les personnalités complètement disparates de tous les membres de sa famille, le Panda avait appris à tous les connaître au fil du temps, et surtout, à les aimer malgré leurs cotés plus irritants. Ils étaient une famille et rien au monde ne pourrait leur retirer ça.

Il continuait de couler des jours heureux, voyant sa place au sein de l'émission grandir de plus en plus, jusqu'à faire des interventions régulières au même titre que le Patron, le Hippie ou le Geek. Face au succès de son segment, le Panda s'était surpris à rêver que tout cela durerait pour toujours. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien venir chambouler leur monde parfait?

Ce qu'il avait été naïf…

Tout à coup, en une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, la vérité était tombée. Tranchante comme une lame, elle était venue fendre le mur de leurs illusions afin d'étaler au grand jour ce qu'ils avaient tous cherché à ignorer.

Des personnalités multiples. Créations de l'esprit malade d'un jeune homme troublé, enfermé dans un asile depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Sans existences propres ou réelles raisons de vivre. Selon le docteur assis en face d'eux, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient et tout ce qu'ils seraient toujours.

En y repensant, le chanteur devait admettre qu'ils l'avaient probablement tous toujours su. Toutes les blagues et allusions faites à ce sujet durant les épisodes n'étaient pas que le fruit d'un cruel hasard. Toutefois, il leur avait été beaucoup plus facile d'ignorer cette vérité et les conséquences qu'elle ramenait immanquablement avec elle.

Mais, au moment de cette révélation, leur première réaction fut de se révolter. Pour qui se prenait-il ce docteur à la con, bien sûr qu'ils existaient?! Alors qu'ils tentaient tous d'exprimer leur colère et leur déni, ce fut finalement le Patron qui réussit à prendre la parole. Bien que l'intervention de l'homme en noir tenait plus de la provocation, le Panda était bien content que le docteur ait été averti. Ils étaient là pour rester, qu'il se le tienne pour dit.

Rapidement, leur révolte initiale fit place à la peur. Qu'allait-il leur arriver maintenant? Allaient-ils rester enfermés ici pour toujours? Et quel était ce traitement dont avait parlé le docteur? Tant de questions sans réponses qui ne faisaient rien pour les rassurer.

Cette inquiétude fut vite mise de coté face au problème bien plus important qu'était l'état de Mathieu. Depuis l'intervention du Patron, le jeune homme s'était muré dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère, ne laissant échapper, par moment, que quelques sanglots épars. Leur créateur, car c'était à l'évidence ce qu'il était, semblait complètement détruit et sa détresse les touchait droit au cœur.

Voulant le rassurer par tous les moyens, ils décidèrent, d'un accord silencieux, de mettre leurs peurs et leur colère de coté afin d'être forts pour Mathieu. Ce dernier avait besoin de tout leur support pour espérer sortir de cet enfer. Et Maître Panda refusait de céder à la fatalité. Ils étaient une famille, nom de dieu, et ils réussiraient à s'en sortir tous ensemble!

Mais il sous-estimait la force du traitement choc que l'asile réservait à leur principal patient. N'ayant plus rien à cacher, les docteurs firent vite disparaître tout ce qui pouvait rappeler l'ancien appartement du jeune homme et cloîtrèrent ce dernier dans une salle blanche dénuée de toute vie. En lui retirant tout ce qu'il possédait, ils tentaient fermement de réduire à néant tout ce qui pourrait le raccrocher à son identité. Enfermé à journée longue dans une pièce presque vide, Mathieu semblait dépérir de jour en jour, mentalement comme physiquement.

Complètement atterré par la dépression de son créateur, le Panda, tout comme ses confrères, faisait tout en son possible pour se manifester et apporter un peu de soutient à Mathieu. Mais c'était sans compter sur la deuxième partie du traitement.

Ces putains de médocs! Toujours administrés de force, ils créaient un mur dans l'esprit de Mathieu et tentaient de les repousser loin de leur créateur. À chaque nouvelle dose, les personnalités du jeune homme devaient lutter contre cette barrière afin d'essayer de ne pas disparaître. Le Prof et la Fille n'avaient pas réussi à tenir longtemps avant de perdre, face à l'intensité du traitement. Cela devait bien faire quelques semaines depuis leur disparition et l'absence de leur frère et de leur sœur pesait lourdement sur les quatre personnalités encore présentes.

N'étant arrivé que récemment dans la vie de Mathieu, Maître Panda se targuait pourtant d'être toujours debout, au même titre que les trois personnalités originelles. Il n'était guère surprenant que le Patron, le Hippie et le Geek réussissent encore à lutter contre le traitement brutal, puisqu'étant présents depuis les débuts de SLG, ils s'étaient ancrés dans l'esprit de Mathieu au point d'en être probablement indélogeables. Quant à lui, le chanteur devait lutter sans cesse afin de réussir à survivre à l'acharnement des médicaments, mais il refusait d'abandonner Mathieu alors que ce dernier avait besoin de lui. Se fatigant de plus en plus chaque jour, l'ursidé allait puiser toute sa force dans l'espoir de s'en sortir et de retrouver sa vie d'avant, s'accrochant à cette faible lueur d'espérance comme un noyé s'accroche à un rocher.

Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas assez. Malgré toute sa détermination à combattre, Maître Panda finit par s'effondrer face à la violence du traitement. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de s'accrocher aux limites de l'esprit de Mathieu, mais ne put résister face à la force du mur causé par les médicaments et finit par se faire repousser au tréfonds de l'esprit de son créateur. Le chanteur sombra alors, les bras tendus vers ses frères en un geste désespéré, avant de se sentir complètement disparaître.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la première chose qui le frappa fut la solitude. Pris dans une noirceur infinie, sans enveloppe physique, l'ursidé ne pouvait que constater le vaste silence dans lequel il se trouvait. Après tout ce temps passé à côtoyer sans cesse ses confrères dans l'esprit de Mathieu, se retrouver face à cette immensité silencieuse était plutôt angoissant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui et il n'y avait rien… rien d'autre que ses propres pensées pour lui faire écho dans ce purgatoire désert.

Bien vite, le Panda céda à la panique. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant? Allait-il mourir? Chose certaine, il ne voulait pas rester ici. En désespoir de cause, l'ursidé se mit à crier les noms de ses frères dans une vaine tentative de se faire entendre. Il ajouta le nom de Mathieu à ses supplications, l'implorant de toutes ses forces de faire quelque chose. Il n'était pas concevable que son créateur puisse l'abandonner à son sort.

Envahit par le désespoir, le chanteur transforma bientôt ses cris en hurlements, tentant désespérément de briser les barrières qui le retenaient dans cette prison. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à en perdre la voix, suppliant une quelconque force extérieure de lui venir en aide. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici! Mathieu et les autres avaient besoin de lui, tout autant qu'il avait besoin d'eux.

Mais le Panda dut vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il était pris dans cet endroit qui n'existait pas vraiment, quelque part entre la vie et la mort, entre l'existence et le néant. À quoi bon continuer de lutter.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa chute. Des heures, des jours, des mois peut-être? Plus le temps passait et plus le Panda sentait ses forces le quitter. Son quotidien n'était plus que tristesse et désespoir et sa volonté d'exister s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Après tout, à quoi lui servait-il encore de vivre? S'il n'était que la création parasitaire d'un trouble mental alors, n'était-il pas mieux qu'il disparaisse? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de juste se laisser mourir, afin de libérer Mathieu d'un envahisseur supplémentaire? Telles étaient les pensées qui meublaient désormais son existence.

Parfois, il arrivait au chanteur d'avoir un regain de force et de rage où il tentait alors de se débarrasser de ces pensées néfastes. Après tout, ce qu'il avait vécu, il l'avait réellement vécu bordel! Ses joies, ses peines et ses colères avaient été bien réelles et non pas juste le fruit d'une vie par procuration. Son existence n'était peut-être pas aussi manifeste qu'il l'avait toujours cru, mais elle n'en restait pas moins légitime.

Dans ces rares moments de rébellion, le Panda se focalisait sur les souvenirs de ses jours heureux afin de garder allumée son étincelle de courage. Comme il aurait aimé retourner à ces jours bénis où la vie ne lui avait pas tout enlevé. Ces journées agitées à écouter les blagues douteuses du Patron, les jérémiades du Geek ou les délires du Hippie. Ces journées tranquilles où il pouvait se concentrer sur ses chansons tout en mangeant son précieux bambou. Ces journées passées à s'amuser ou se disputer sous le regard parfois rieur parfois découragé de Mathieu. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir, l'instant d'une minute, revivre ces moments de bonheur. Mais, l'ursidé savait bien que c'était impossible. Et chaque fois que cette réalisation lui revenait, son feu s'éteignait et il retombait encore plus bas.

Il lui arrivait également, par moment, de diriger ses pensées vers son créateur et ses confrères. Est-ce que ces derniers avaient réussi à tenir, ou avaient-ils sombré à leur tour dans cet océan de noirceur? Et Mathieu lui, était-il toujours vivant? Le Panda se doutait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas mort, puisque lui-même n'avait pas complètement cessé d'exister. Mais qu'en était-il de la santé tant physique que mentale de son créateur? Survivait-il vraiment à l'asile ou n'était-il maintenu vivant que par la volonté des docteurs?

Tant de questions auxquelles le chanteur n'aurait jamais les réponses. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant.

Il en avait marre de cette existence qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Marre d'être seul avec ses pensées noires et de sentir cette douleur invisible lui écraser le cœur. Il voulait en finir avec cette réalité de merde et se laisser disparaître jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir. Il voulait mourir. Qui sait, peut-être qu'une fois de l'autre coté, il pourrait trouver un semblant de bonheur. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de continuer.

Alors qu'il commençait lentement à s'effacer, le Panda crut entendre des sons parvenir à ses oreilles. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais, dans le silence de sa prison, ce dernier résonna comme un cri. Reprenant contenance, il tenta d'identifier la provenance de ce son inespéré. L'ursidé commença à se diriger dans la noirceur, sentant une étincelle d'espoir surgir en lui. Était-ce possible qu'il y ait une sortie à cette prison? Est-ce que son tourment touchait vraiment à sa fin? Il n'osait s'abandonner à y croire tant il avait peur d'être déçu, mais il se précipita tout de même vers cette lueur d'espérance.

Se rapprochant de plus en plus de la source du son, il parvint soudain à distinguer la voix de Mathieu. Cette dernière semblait calme et posée, bien que remplie d'énergie. Il aurait donc réussi à sortir de l'asile? Le Panda n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce temps, il avait pensé que cette possibilité était révolue et il sentait la joie remplir son cœur à l'idée que son créateur ait réussi à s'échapper de cet enfer.

Puis, le chanteur entendit soudainement d'autres voix s'ajouter à celle de Mathieu. Des voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Il reconnut tout de suite le ton graveleux du Patron, l'intonation plaintive du Geek et le timbre décalé du Hippie. D'abord heureux de les savoir toujours présents, un questionnement s'installa vite dans son esprit. Mais s'ils étaient tous là, alors pourquoi, lui, était-il toujours pris dans cet endroit à tenter de s'échapper? N'avaient-ils donc pas essayé de venir le chercher?

Sentant ses émotions commencer à bouillir en lui, le Panda tenta alors de se calmer. Après tout, il devait être en train de se faire des idées, non? Il se rapprocha encore un peu afin d'essayer d'entendre les détails du dialogue qui lui parvenait. Il commença à discerner des mots, puis des phrases. Ça parlait d'aspirateurs, de manger à même le sol et de publicités complètement débiles. Le chanteur resta un instant sans comprendre, avant que la réalité ne le frappe de plein fouet. Ils étaient en train de faire un nouvel épisode de Salut Les Geeks! Mathieu et les autres avaient recommencé à faire l'émission sans même se préoccuper de son sort et de sa présence.

Alors que le Panda encaissait cette douloureuse réalisation, la colère qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer explosa soudain au fond de lui en un tourbillon où se mélangeaient la rage, la peine et la trahison. Que devait-il comprendre de tout ça? Est-ce que, finalement, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'importance qu'il pensait avoir? Est-ce que toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées afin d'essayer de survivre pour son créateur ne voulait finalement rien dire pour ce dernier? Ne représentait-il qu'un personnage vite créé et vite oublié, qu'on pouvait effacer de la page ou jeter à la poubelle lorsqu'on en voulait plus?

La colère qu'il ressentait envers son créateur était d'une telle puissance qu'il eut l'impression d'être propulsé vers cette sortie qu'il peinait tant à rejoindre quelques instants auparavant. Alors que l'ursidé reprenait enfin le contact avec son enveloppe physique, il eût tôt fait de s'apercevoir de leur absence de cheveux. Alors que dans toutes autres circonstances, leur nouvelle situation capillaire n'aurait constitué qu'un détail pour le Panda, dans la situation actuelle, cela eût l'effet d'une gerbe d'essence sur le feu ardent de sa rage.

Alors comme ça, leur créateur n'avait même pas été capable de se battre contre ce simple changement forcé. S'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour essayer de protester contre la disparation de parties de lui-même, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce genre de miracle pour un sujet aussi banal que des cheveux n'est-ce pas?

D'ailleurs, le chanteur remarqua l'absence du Prof et la Fille. Mathieu avait dû les oublier eux-aussi. Erraient-ils toujours dans cette prison sombre ou avaient-ils préféré disparaître? Au vu de l'attitude je-m'en-foutisme du présentateur de SLG, ce n'était pas lui qui allait répondre à cette question. Tout comme il n'avait pas cherché à se préoccuper de leur sort durant leur séjour à l'asile.

Faible. Son créateur avait été si faible. Eux ils s'étaient battus pour lui, pour tenter de s'accrocher, pour ne pas l'abandonner. Et Mathieu, lui, s'était contenté de les regarder disparaître un par un….

Ces pensées haineuses semblaient se faufiler partout dans son corps, tel un poison insidieux et s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de son esprit déjà affaibli par son séjour en enfer. Le Panda se rappelait de ses cris et de son désespoir et il pouvait presque sentir sur sa peau les conséquences physiques de la torture qu'il avait endurée. Alors que l'attention des ses frère se tournait finalement vers lui, il se contenta de pousser un grognement presque animal afin de finalement attirer celle de son créateur. L'émission touchait à sa fin et c'était le moment de l'Instant Panda… son moment! Et bordel qu'il en avait des choses à dire.

Récupérant enfin son moyen d'expression, le chanteur profita de sa musique pour déverser toute sa hargne et sa rancœur contre celui qui les avait lâchement abandonnés. Alors qu'il crachait tout son fiel au visage de son créateur, une petite voix lui murmurait, au fond de lui, qu'il allait trop loin. Après tout, Mathieu avait, lui aussi, beaucoup souffert dans cet asile et lui attribuer tout le blâme était foncièrement injuste. Et une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en accord avec cette petite lueur de discernement qui tentait de se faire entendre. Malgré toute sa colère, tout ce qu'il voulait au fond c'était de sentir que son créateur l'aimait toujours. Il voulait simplement que Mathieu le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure que toute cette souffrance n'avait pas été vaine.

Mais la réponse de son créateur ne se fit pas attendre… et elle était loin de ce qu'espérait le Panda. Les paroles remplies de mépris de Mathieu lui firent l'effet d'une gifle violente et eurent tôt faits de réduire en lambeaux les derniers fragments d'espoir qu'il lui restait, tel un coup de griffe violent dans son cœur. Face à ce rejet brutal, il fut vite réduit au silence et, malgré la rage toujours présente dans son corps, c'est à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps qu'il passa sa première nuit de retour.

À quoi bon lui servait-il de rester ici si personne ne voulait de lui? Son créateur ne l'aimait pas et ne le voyait que comme un moins que rien, la risée de toutes ses personnalités. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de mourir et de se laisser disparaître lorsqu'il en avait eût la chance…

Mais, alors que ses yeux asséchés étaient maintenant à court de larmes, les pensées sournoises et remplies de haine continuaient de s'infiltrer dans son esprit brisé. Bien vite, elles s'installèrent comme de pures certitudes dans son cœur, tuant au passage la dernière lueur de raison qu'il lui restait. Alors que le jour terminait de se lever après cette nuit blanche d'émotions, la décision de Maître Panda était prise.

Il allait rester et continuer l'émission. Mais un plan bien plus astucieux avait germé dans son esprit. L'ursidé allait faire payer ses paroles à Mathieu! Bien que ne possédant pas la science infuse du Prof, il restait la plus intelligente des personnalités encore présentes et il lui avait été assez simple de se rendre compte de ses avantages. En plus d'être intelligent et créatif, Mathieu l'avait créé pour être complètement mignon. « Trop Kawaii » comme le disaient certaines fangirls. Hé bien, ce coté adorable pouvait également se transformer en un redoutable charisme et allait maintenant représenter sa plus grande arme.

Il allait recruter des alliés, des supporters, voire même une armée. Il lui suffirait de laisser des messages au public de façon détournée et rusée et de chercher dans les recoins cachés d'internet des gens susceptibles de s'allier à sa cause. Mathieu n'allait jamais s'apercevoir de son but réel, tant persuadé qu'il était que le Panda ne représentait aucune menace pour lui. La grossière erreur. Lorsque sa légion secrète serait fin prête, il lui suffirait alors de frapper afin mettre à genoux son arrogant créateur et ce dernier verrait enfin qui était réellement l'inférieur et le raté dans cette histoire.

Le chanteur avait complètement confiance en son plan, ce dernier ne pouvant pas échouer. Dès l'épisode suivant de SLG, il commença à mettre ses idées en action avec un Instant Panda pour le moins équivoque, qui instaurait un véritable appel des troupes. Puis, l'ursidé commença ses recherches, réussissant au fil des semaines à trouver des personnes prêtes à se joindre à ses rangs. Discrètes, silencieuses et dangereuses, ses forces Ninjas avaient comme atout supplémentaire un talent pour le piratage informatique. Alors que les rangs de son armée grandissaient, le Panda continuait d'implanter ses subtils appels de ralliement dans les vidéos de Mathieu, tel que dans la chanson des quatre ans de l'émission. Tout semblait jouer en sa faveur et il était certain que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'exercer sa vengeance.

Mais il semblerait bien que le destin ait vraiment décidé de se foutre de sa gueule!

Il ignorait comment cet homme masqué avait réussi à les retrouver et à les capturer, mais les faits étaient que Mathieu se retrouvait maintenant attaché à une chaise, face à un homme clairement instable, avec des chances de survie minces pour ne pas dire presque inexistantes. Et eux, prisonniers de l'esprit du jeune homme, se retrouvaient sans échappatoire possible, avec comme seule option d'observer la scène, fort probablement funeste, qui se déroulait devant eux.

Forcé alors d'écouter ce mégalomane leur expliquer les tenants de son identité, dont il n'avait absolument rien à foutre, un élément retint soudain l'attention du Panda. Fort de sa fortune, cet homme avait été le principal responsable de leur internement. L'ursidé sentit alors une vague de haine intense monter en lui. C'était donc à cause de ce fils de pute qu'il avait été forcé de vivre l'enfer pendant des mois! Et maintenant, c'était également à cause de lui qu'il voyait s'effondrer ses chances de vengeance…

Car le Panda n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que cet homme n'avait aucunement l'intention de les laisser repartir. Pas après s'être donné tout ce mal pour les retrouver. À moins d'un miracle, c'était les pieds devant qu'ils sortiraient tous d'ici. Le chanteur voyait ses collègues rongés d'inquiétude et au bord de la panique et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver si futiles. Lui, s'était vite résigné à la réalité de leur mort prochaine.

Tout ce qui l'enrageait vraiment face à cette inévitabilité, c'était de savoir que la vengeance qu'il préparait depuis des mois n'aurait finalement jamais lieu. Qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de voir son créateur plus bas que terre, réalisant enfin l'étendue de ses erreurs. Son plus grand désir venait d'être éclipsé par un homme persuadé d'avoir un droit de vengeance plus légitime. Le Panda se demandait quelles pouvaient bien être les motivations de cet enfoiré.

La réponse à sa question ne fit pas attendre… Apprenant alors la triste vérité sur la sœur de leur ravisseur, l'ursidé sentit sa colère s'exacerber contre Mathieu. Encore une vie que ce dernier avait fini par gâcher, à force d'être si inconscient et de se foutre des gens qui l'entouraient. Son créateur s'était foutu du mal qu'il faisait et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui confronté à la haine de ceux qu'il avait blessés. Et aux yeux du chanteur, ce n'était que justice bien rendue.

Une petite voix, que le Panda n'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps, tentait de réveiller en lui la partie qui tenait toujours à Mathieu en lui murmurant que, malgré ses actions, ce dernier ne méritait pas de finir ainsi. Elle fut vite étouffée par la colère et la rage qui envahissait son esprit et qui s'était amplifiée suite aux révélations de leur ancien geôlier.

Alors que leurs dernières secondes défilaient devant leurs yeux, la panique était à son comble dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Mais le Panda, lui, réfléchissait…

Il avait bien remarqué le casque étrange toujours présent sur la tête du jeune homme. Si Mathieu et les autres n'y avaient accordé que peu d'attention, lui avait continué à s'y intéresser. Branché à une étrange machine, et n'ayant clairement pas été installé par cet homme masqué, le casque n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner depuis leur réveil dans cet endroit sordide. Selon ce qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir de la machine, elle semblait afficher des informations et schémas relatifs au cerveau. Il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à en voir plus et restait dans le flou. Qui avait bien pu fabriquer ce dispositif et surtout dans quel but?

Malgré l'absence de réponses à ses questions, le chanteur avait le sentiment que cette machine représentait leur porte de sortie. Manifestement négligée par l'homme masqué, le chanteur demeurait convaincu que cette dernière était d'une importance capitale. Face à sa mort prochaine, il préférait se dire qu'elle représentait une chance inespérée de salut, une possibilité pour que leur imminent décès ne soit pas une finalité, mais plutôt un nouveau commencement.

Alors que le coup de feu fatidique se fit entendre, Maître Panda se mît à sourire. Après tout, il lui restait encore une vengeance à accomplir…

* * *

 **Et voilà! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plût ^^**

 **J'ai décidé de ne pas continuer l'histoire sur ce qui se passe dans la machine, puisque je préférais finir sur un point fixe et que tant de super bon OS/fics existent déjà à ce sujet, que je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu y ajouter…. Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour ^^**

 **Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce OS et j'ai décidé, suite à cela, de faire une série qui réunira plusieurs OS de ce genre pour tous les perso de SLG (du moins les principaux). Je ne vous dis pas quand le prochain arrivera ni sur quel personnage il sera, parce que moi et l'organisation, ça fait pas bon mix et que je risque de vous raconter n'importe quoi XD**

 **Je tiens également à remercier du fond du cœur, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon dernier OS. Au moment où je publie cette histoire, « Je m'ennuie Gamin » vient d'atteindre les 260 vues et c'est énorme! Je suis également ébahie face au nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues! Merci à chacun d'entre vous, vos super commentaires m'ont vraiment émue et encouragée à écrire.**

 **Parlant de reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire et à laisser vos critiques constructives ^^**

 **Je finis en vous remerciant chaleureusement d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon OS! J'espère bien vous revoir sur une prochaine histoire et, en attendant, je vous fais des gros câlins à tous et vous offre plein de cookies :D**

 **À peluche!**

 **TheLittleUnicorn**


End file.
